A Lost Cause
by demonhybrid13
Summary: "Why can't you trust me?"  "Why won't you tell me whats going on!"  "I don't need a woman to worry over me"
1. Chapter 1

_At the start of this story, it has been afficially four years after Kaname, Yuuki, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, and Ruka left Cross Academy. They are all adults, while Yuuki is just starting her adulthood. 19...pfft. Not much a difference is their? XD Anyways, I was kind of getting tired of reading other stories that have her as still being 15. Though they were great, I got to tell you. But I always imagened Yuuki as an adult next to Kaname._

'I feel so lonely' Yuuki looked at the papers that were either on the floor or thrashed around on Kaname's mohagony table. She was currently residing in hers and Kaname's chamber. Kaname had left over two weeks ago...to were exactly, she had no idea.

Realization suddenly struck her, what if Kaname...?

'No I can't feel that way, Kaname can protect himself on his own,' she looked out the window, 'but still, I can't help but worry'

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

"Yuuki"

"Yes Kaname?" Yuuki currently found herself lying in bed looking through a bridals magazine, while Kaname sat in his victorian chair reading some documents.

"I will be leaving at a moments notice" he replied, looking at her

Surpise crossed Yuuki's face, "What?, when?" she got up from the bed and sat beside her betrothed

His face became serene as he pulled her body towards his, kissing her head.

"Something has transpired that needs to be taken care of thouroughly"

"It's seems as if you don't want me to find out what that something is, Kaname"

"It is nothing that you should worry about, I approximately knew it was going to have to be delt with soon enough," He dislodged his hand from her head and put it in one of her own, "nothing of importance" he turned my face towards his

"Just promise me something Yuuki" He looked passive now, while she looked at him exasperatedly

"I know what you're going to say Kaname and you know I always see through to it" she was now looking at his lap. She always had to promise him to stay indoors while he was out of Kuran mansion.

Kaname lifted his hand to her chin so she would look him in the eye, he looked deep into her ruby colored pools for a moment.

"You are displeased?" She looked at him with a shocked expression

"No!, how can you say that!" she got up from the chair and went over to the window and sat on the ledge, just looking at the sun blazing down on her.

"Step out of the light, you will hurt yourself" _**(Talking about her eyes, people)**_ Kaname stood up from his chair and walked over to Yuuki. Grabbing her lightly from both her wrists with one hand and pulling her to his chest. He used his other to close the curtains making it dark in the room. To any human in their, they surely would have been blinded. But to both of them was a different story.

"What is it that ail's you?"

"The thought of you saying I am not happy here Kaname," she pulled out of his arms just enough to see his face.

Yuuki took a hold of his cheek," I chose to be with you because I love you, not because it is my duty. I just feel lonely at times when you have to leave"

He looked understandingly at her. He knew what it felt like to be alone. In a sense of the word, people would be around him any chance they could get, but that was never enought for the blood prince. He had needed his light centuries ago without even noticing it. Though he hates Rido Kuran with a passion that burns soo deep. He actually had to gratify him. Because if it wasn't for him, he never would have been re-awakened and never would have met Yuuki. His soul-mate, his love, his life. Before she, nothing mattered, he killed needlessly without a second thought. Alone in the world. Time flew by him like a breeze.

With women flaunting themselves at him aswell. He didn't care. Women meant nothing to him if they were not Yuuki. Humans, meant nothing. They were fodder. Nobles, for manipulation. What else was their? Looking into those ruby orbs now, made his heart soar. When he was with Yuuki, he felt whole. Nothing else mattered in the world except for her safety and happiness.

"Forgive me, I've indeed been gone too long haven't I?" he brushed his hand across her now rosy cheek

"I just wish you were home often," she leaned into his touch,"I understand that what your doing is to insure our future, but I rarely see you anymore"

Kaname sighed and she looked up at him

"I'm sorry, im being selfish aren't I?" She had a small smile on her face

"No, not at all," he looked down at her with amused eyes, "would it be selfish of I to want to be here aswell?"

"No, as a matter of fact I would enjoy that very much" Her face gleemed with joy, but that doesn't mean it reached her eyes. Kaname knew she wasn't as happy as she was playing out to be. _He_ knew her better than that. They were _nothing_ without the other.

"Yuuki, believe me when I convey this to you, if it wasn't so imperative, I would never leave your side once," They walked back to the Victorian chair and sat on it, but this time with Yuuki on his lap and her head resting into crook of his neck, "I need to illustrate that the vigorous Kuran clan is still exceptional, now that the nobles and hunters know of your existence we must be more cautious of our situtation."

Kaname took her hand in his and gave it an encouraging squeeze,

"We cannot afford to confide in just anyone. We musn't lie in a sea of doubt, not once. The nobles will try to use anything and everything to get us to waver at any given moment. We may be high and respected, but they're are still predators out their who wish to do us harm. We have been rulers for centuries and will continue to do so at any price."

"Their was once a time were, humans were on the brink of extinction and vampires came to be in this world. It got to the phases were their were to many to control and their was a leader needed during such times. The Kurans were chosen. Now we must carry out the deed, just like Juuri and Haruka did." **(Kind of got this from the actual show)**

"I understand" she brought his hand up to her lips and her eyes glowed a magnificent red

"Drink, my love" he tugged his cravat off and pulled at his collar when she reached up to his neck. Yuuki gave it a swift flick of her tongue before sinking her fangs into him.

Kaname rested his body against the back of the chair and pulled Yuuki with him. He closed his eyes in passion. Their was nobody else important in this world to him, than Yuuki. Nobody, that can make him feel the way she did.

"Yuuki" at that given moment she read every thought coursing through his head. Although she was happy he thought that. Their was something nagging at her. She could tell he was trying to cover up something, but what, she didn't know?

Yuuki will not bother to question his judgement, for she trusted Kaname with her life.

**~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

*****Yuuki POV*****

'Two damn weeks and already I thirst for him!' How beguile of Kaname, making me suffer like this! It was already past noon, making our room dark, just like I liked it. Yet, I still felt irritated.

"What a cruel thing you do to me Kaname Kuran" I muttered under my breath

"What cruel thing do you speak of Yuuki?" I completly froze,

"Please tell me it's not who I think it is and that im just imagining things" I said mostly to myself

"You are not imagining me" I felt his hot breath by my ear. Great, he was right behind me.

He spun me around so fast I had no idea what hit me.

"You don't know what cruel thing **you** do to me, love" Kaname brushed my hair back, touching my neck on the way through that process.

His eyes glowed a bright red. Just with that little notion, caused me to thirst for his blood aswell.

"Kaname" I whispered, he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my head foward towards his.

"My blood is yours for the taking, Yuuki" I heard him whisper before I went into an all out frenzy, reading his thoughts. Again, he was hiding something, and he was doing a damn well good enough job of it too. After I pulled back, I licked whatever remnants of blood from my lips and lowered my neck towards his mouth. I felt him lick the narrow part of my neck and I gave out a low mew. Then, he sunk his fangs in me ever so gently, I closed my eyes, getting lost in the ecstasy for a while. I soon collected my thoughts and made sure he knew that I was on to him. I felt him smile into my neck.

"Ya, you know...," I moaned,"I'll find out sooner or...," I breathed the last word,"later"

After detaching his tusks from my neck, licking my wound

"I exceedingly wish you wouldn't try" he finally said, heading over to his Victorian chair and straightening out his papers that were left on the floor.

"You know I never ask anything of you Kaname," I walked behind the chair and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, massaging them lightly. I felt him tense at first, then relax instantly, "Im just worried"

"You shouldn't need to be, love, I have everything under control" he dropped the papers on the table and leaned back.

"I know you do, but hey, can't a woman worry about the love of her life once in a while?" I leaned down, resting my head on his shoulder and giving his cheek a kiss. He turned his body towards me and took ahold of my right cheek.

"I can take care of myself"

This irritated me.

"Of course you can Kaname, your the most strongest pureblood known to man, I get it" I sighed, giving up and just walked into the dimly lit Porcelean tiled floor and wall bathroom. Their bathtub was on the far right corner. On the left of it you found a small brownish-black bench. Behind the bathtub, were two glass swans, and centered right infront of those two was a Wrought Iron Fence candle holder with five vanilla scented candles lit. In the middle of the room hung a beautiful brown candle chandelier with Chinese Crystals at the ends. The atmosphere of it was scerene.

I really need to cool off. To say I was mad, not really, just annoyed.

'It's as if he's being callous towards me,' sure he ads the occasional, "my love", and all but,

' what happened while you were gone Kaname?' I looked towards the closed door, waiting to see if he would try to open it so we could make up, like we always do. But he never did. I really wanted to cry then and their. For some reason I felt rejected. Why though? Kaname didn't do anything wrong. What he said is true. He doesn't need anyone's protection.

'So then why do I still feel like this?'

I took off my clothes and just dropped them on the floor. I stepped into the big porcelean bathtub for two and let the hot water with rose pedals floating around, consume me.

Well, this is it for now! It's actually my first attempt at a Vampire Knight story. Hope you enjoyed it and please Review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

*****Kaname's POV*****

I was aware that as soon as I appeared at home, their would be inquiries...I did not want to give resolutions to. But that was just how Yuuki is and that's one of the many reasons I love her. She does couraging things, even if at times they are wrong. Nevertheless, she is probably the most bravest person I have seen in all my years. To think I, the most feared and cold hearted pureblood, could be brought down to my knees in a heartbeat for this one woman. I smiled and then frowned.

But it all soon gets to a point were she overstates things. Yes, she does have a right to worry for me. Though it is foolish. But any person would worry about their loved ones. Powerful or not. Right?

I dropped the documents on the table and sighed. I sat up heading towards the bathroom door, until I heard someone at the entrance to our bedroom.

"Kaname-sama, Ichiro-sama has arrived and would like to have a word with you" I heard Aido whisper on the other side of the door.

"Very well" I said lightly, stepping towards the door to this room, I gave the bathroom door one more penitent glance and strode out. After stepping out I made sure the door sealed shut, before going anywhere. Down in front of the entrance to the moon dorms was Ichiro, looking straight up at me.

"Ichiro, It is wonderful to see that you are well" I said, walking down the marbled stairs.

"En effet, la dernière fois nous avons parlé a été le moment vous avez tenté d'assassiner moi" was his barbaric reply _**( Indeed, the last time we spoke was the moment you tried to murder me.)**_

"Oui, je vois Ichijo enfait ne pas faire ce qui est accordé" I stepped towards him, feeling the tension between all of the night class students _**(Yes, infact I can see Ichijo did not do as granted)**_

"We will talk about this in a more private matter during an advanced time," Ichiro waved off, I heard both Ruka and Aido gasp. A small smile creeped its way onto my face,

"Alright, let us extend this inside my bureau" I began walking to were the students were at, and then passed them, into the dark hall where many rooms resided in.

Once their I settled myself into one of the black wing chairs that were settled infront of the now ongoing fireplace.

"Please, have a seat" I gestured to the twin looking chair on my right

"How kind of you" was Ichiro's sarcastic remark

"Yes, well Im sure you did not just come here to make humorous annotations" I leaned my arm on one of the arms rests and looked straight at him. Crossing one of my legs over the other. **(Ha!, bet you were waiting for that one huh?)**

"Of course not," He also crossed one leg over the other and looked sternly at me

Over twenty minutes had passed before he actually started speaking about what he came here for.

"In actuality, I am here to discuss the matter over the council of elders"

"They are over and done with Ichiro" I gave him a glare, only to recieve one back from him. I wasn't expecting anything less.

"Yes, so I've been told"

"Discussing the matter will only bring calamity" I calmed my face

"I am aware that it is you that has assasinated the council of elders"

"Under some circumstances, yes"

"The only matter I am here to speculate about that providence is...why?"

I glared at him again, "They posed as a threat to my sister, theirfor my eliminating them, anything or anyone who wished to do harm on my fiance will end up vanquished by my hand, Yuuki is precious to me and any ditriment to her will come to those who initiated it"

"I see, very well then," He stood up, waiting for me to do the same," we will confer of this unruly affair presently, Kaname-sama"

"I have no doubt that we will" I began walking towards the door, knowing that he would trail behind me. I could feel the anxiousness coming off the foyer from each person present at the moment. When we reached the foyer I looked deliberately at them.

"You should all be in your quarters" I aforementioned and they all tensed before kneeling, and departing towards their rooms.

"Such insolence" I perceived Ichiro

"It seems that way" I concured as we both headed towards the front door to lead him out.

"This has been a...pleasant visit" He looked hesitantly at me

"Indeed it has" he stepped out into the night and dissapeared into a puff of smoke, I shut the door and made my way up the stairs. Only to be met by another nuisance.

"Kaname, what was it my grandfather needed?" Ichijo asked, leaning on the black elegantly piped rail.

"Nothing of importance," I looked at him with vehemous eyes, was he really questioning my affairs? Also the fact that he did not do as told angered me,"goodnight Ichijo"

"Goodnight Kaname"

I began walking towards the end of the hall, to my bedroom. I felt exhausted. First dealing with Yuuki, then Ichiro, and after that, Ichijo. To illustrate the fact that I still have to go back into my room and hopefully settle things between Yuuki and I again is taking it's toll on me. I opened the door and then shut it behind me. It was still day out. I hoped to get some sleep. But first things first, Yuuki. I searched the room for her and seen she was not there. I looked towards the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Yuuki"

'Hn...no answer' I opened the door and walked into the elegant room. It looked so serene with the dimlited candles, and the rose petals in the bathtub Yuuki now sat in.

I turned to face her, only to discover she was asleep.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Yuuki"

**(I have the most perfect song that could go with this moment, its by Brad White and Pierre Grill, its a lullaby)**

I took in her form. She looked beautiful, how her face glistened while it was wet with water, and the light bouncing off her face. I felt so calm all of a sudden. Just seeing her like this. Knowing that she was safe in our home, made me relax.

I brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen infront of her face. She began to stir, I brought my hand back as if it had been burned. My heart skipped a beat the moment those big round eyes opened.

"Kaname?" She said my name as if she were dreaming.

I smiled and caressed her face with my right hand, "Yes"

"Forgive me"

I glowered, "I have nothing to forgive, I am the one who should be apologizing, I acted irrationaly towards you. I am not accustumed to the kindness you posses Yuuki. What you said was true," I brushed my hand against her cheek and she grabbed it, bringing it closer to her face, "you do have a right to worry for me"

"I know it's foolish because you don't need protection, I realize that" she said looking down into the water, I lifter her chin with my index finger

"It is not foolish, though again, you are right, I do not need protection, but I like the fact that you worry soo much for a monster such as I"

"You are not a monster!" she said, shooting out of the water aggressively. She grabbed ahold of my face,

"Yes I am", she glared at me, "If you are a monster, than so am I"

"You are beyond what could be portrayed as a monster Yuuki" I smiled and leaned our fourheads together

"Tell me Kaname, what does it take to be a monster for you to say that you are one too?" I took ahold of both of her hands in mine, giving them a light squeeze

"I have done unforgivable things...that I do not want to reveal to you"

"Please"

"It will taint the way you think of me" It was she who clutched my hands this time

"Tell me Kaname, it is better to be said right now...than for me to attain this by someone else later on" We were both looking into eachothers eyes so deeply. Though I knew no one had known about this besides Ichijou. He would never say anything of the matter to anyone though. But I told her anyway.

"I...," I looked away for a brief moment before turning towards her gaze again, "I have...killed mercilessly without a second thought, Yuuki," I waited for her reaction, but none came, how...odd of her.

"Go on" she alleged quietly

"I murdered innocent beings...men, women, and children coldheartedly, without thinking if they even had loved ones"

I couldn't look at her eyes anymore. I felt ashamed. How could a being such as me, be capable of ascertain a pure person, such as Yuuki.

"So, what...your trying to tell me is that you are uncapable to love Kaname?" her voice sounded incredulous

"Never stopping to think that some of those men and women having families did not matter to me" I whispered

"Kaname if you were a cold-hearted monster as you claim to be," she yanked her hands from mine and I looked up, she was finally going to realize who I truly am,

"then how can you love me?," Yuuki grabbed my face and brought it close to hers, "how can we have this immense love we possess towards eachother?"

Realization dawned to me. That was all I needed to hear, I brought my lips towards hers. Sealing it with a kiss. How was this beautiful creature ever made for him?

I grasped her hips from inside the tub and pulled her out. I felt her put her legs around my waist to keep her from falling down, kissing her all the way towards our bed. I walked up the three steps infront of the mattress and layed her gently on the blood red silk blanketed round Mekong water bed with the thick silk Jane black canopy covering the view of the entire room. It had the opening of the three steps and around the entire bed was a circular river-like flowing fountain, and stroding along the water were white floating plastic sakura blossoms with lit candles on top of them. Giving off the room inside the canopy, a romantic and tranquil feeling.

"Thank you," I released myself from the kiss, leaning my fourhead on her own, "ma belle chanteuse" **(Translation: **_**My beautiful singer**_**, Don't ask why. I think it's just because her blood calls to him. Oops, I guess I just told you why! Hahaha lol. I can't really take credit for this, I kinda got the idea from New Moon. Kinda. And if you haven't read that book, go do it. I assure you will like it.)**

"Quelconque pour l'amour?" she looked innocently towards me. _**(Whatever for, love?)**_

"Pour dire les choses que vous ne" I nuzzled her cheek _**(For saying the things you did)**_

"Chaque mot que j'ai dit était vrai" Yuuki in return kissed my nose, _**(Every word I said was true)**_

I brought her lips towards mine again, grabbing her arms from around my neck and putting them down on the bed, sliding my hands up her arms to trap them above her head. We kept our hands intertwined throughout our moment. No one will be able to touch her like I do. No one will be able to realize this moment, as I do. And for that, I am greatful.

This is the end of chapter two~. Haha. Anyways, I kind of wrote this story a long time ago, but haven't had the guts to post it up on "" I have actually been writing at "". This site is perpously for Asian celebrities so I'm more of a Kim Jaejoong from Dong Bang Shin Ki then a geek for Anime. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~The next morning~~~**

_**~Yuuki's POV~**_

I felt the rays of the sun splashing me right on the face. Who had opened the canopy? I groaned and turned my body away from the light. But the only thing I managed to do was crash into a wall. Wait, wall?. I began to feel around this 'Wall' and noticed it was soft and hard at the same time, it was warm and breathing. Now that definatly could not be a wall?. Realization struck me.

'What the hell?, the bed isn't next to the wall' I opened my eyes and noticed I had come in contact with a tan chest, I looked up to see another pair of burgundy eyes staring right back. The only difference between both of their eyes was that those eyes held amusement.

"Good morning love" he said, smiling

"Morning" I murmured while stretching out in his arms, I heard him chuckle, I actually stopped what I was doing and looked around, "what time is it?"

For some reason, Kaname always knew what time it was without having to look at a clock.

"It is sunrise" He kissed me on the lips, the kiss was meant to be chaste, but of course I couldn't help myself. What kind of a woman would I be to pass up the chance to make out with an attractive male. The idiot type of course.

I climbed ontop of him, the feeling of our naked bodies got me in an erotic mood again. Taking a hold of his tresses, I leaned down to kiss him again. I wasn't really intending on rubbing him down their, but it just happened by accident when i lowered my form on top of his. Laying flat against him. I heard a low groan come from his mouth. He gripped my thighs tightly. Who knew that I would be turned on, just with that little sound. My breathing became stimulate. Again, I "Accidently" rubbed against him. I though he would grip me tightly again, instead he switched our positions and began kissing me up and down my neck. My body ached towards his,

"Kaname" I moaned, god I felt so good right now. I hoped it never ended.

And after all that, every thought I had in mind, drifted away.

When I realized we were finally finished, Kaname collapsed ontop of me. Both of us breathing irregularly. I reached up to his head, streaming my hands through his main. His entire body relaxed above me, meandering his arms around me.

"Yuuki" he breathed out as he nestled himself more into me.

We stayed in that position for a while, until something started to bother me.

I felt sticky. Sticky in a good way, but still in a way that I wanted a shower.

I laughed.

He looked up at me puzzled, as if he was worried for my state of mind. "I think its time for a shower"

His face went back to its relaxed sentiment, but instead of moving out of the way, he layed his head back down on my chest. I didn't say anything about it either. I was comfortable exactly the way I was. But we both knew we couldn't stay like this forever. We had things to attend to. Like the rest of the nobles who were probably up by now. Well, everyone except Aido. I laughed again. Only this time Kaname squeezed me tighter.

"I am really considering your mentality, Yuuki" He calmly said,

"Oi, are you stating that your mate is mentally unstable?" I joked

Kaname stood on all fours now, staring right at me.

'How petronizing'

"Actually, I am" he teased back. A rare moment from Kaname Kuran, I felt kind of special knowing that I will be the only one who ever see's this side of him. I knew it took a lot for Kaname to just let his defenses down infront of me. Though he did want to be his true self when we were together, he still couldn't help but be that way, for my own protection. If something ever were to happen.

He kissed me fully on the lips for about a second and pulled away before I could even react.

"Your a tease"

"I am no such thing" Kaname simulated bewilderment

"Yes you are, mon amour," _**(My love)**_ I grabbed the back of his neck with my left hand and brought his head down to my face, leaving our lips just inches apart, "I'll show you what a real kiss is" and then I crushed our lips together eagerly.

After breaking apart, we were out of breath. Again.

"Je croyais que tu voulais prendre une douche?" Kaname lifted an eyebrow, _**(I thought you wanted to take a shower)**_

I bit my lip seductevly and he growled, "Now that you mentioned it" I pushed on his chest so he would sit up. Our silk blankets now covering his lower half, but exposing my upper half. I stood up and lowered my hand so he would grab it. When he did, I helped pull him up, or...at least tried to. I am a vampire now and I still can't even pick him up. Huh...how sad for me. To make matters worse. Kaname began laughing at me. I gave him my puppy dog pout, and his laughter began to die down as he stroked my cheek softly.

"Oh, Yuuki" He leaned down to give me a peck on the lips before we both started towards the bathroom.

Turning on the water faucet and putting it on the right temperature, I turned towards Kaname who seemed to be deep in thought. Walking over to him did not seem to stir him, I reached for both of his hands and that's were I got a reaction from him.

I looked concerned in relation to him.

He smiled and began walking us to the tub.

Kaname lifted me up and set me in the water gently before climbing in himself. Once he sat down, I crawled to him and layed myself on him, resting my head on his cheast with his arms secured around me. I felt so content just being in here. I never wanted to leave his side. He advanced towards my shampoo and began to apply some in my hair. He rubbed my skull so skillfully that I sighed in bliss. I eventually had to sit up so that he could reach the other side of my head. So now I was sitting in between his legs. After he finished, I turned to my left and pressed a button that was on the limestone countertop that turned on the circular Ritmonio Euridice shower head. And blazing down came the warm water on both of us. But, I of coarse had to shut my eyes so that the soap didn't get into them, after I finished rinsing I reached for Kaname's shampoo and lathered his head with soap. Rubbing gently against his scalp, just how he liked it. Eventually I ended up on my knees with him, while continuing to spread the shampoo over his head. Kaname leaned his entire body towards me, he now had his arms wrapped around my form and my arms were practically hugging his head. Because I forgot to turn off the shower head. The soap came off easily without my having to move around so much. I continued to rub his head, even though the shampoo had been washed off.

It just felt so serene for us. The water was having a tranquil effect on both of us. Subsequently, Kaname lifted his head from my chest and stared into my eyes. Leaning up to give me butterfly kisses. Following up, we had to lather our bodies with soap to wash off all the sweat that was left from our...activities.

Once the shower was done, we both got ready to head down stairs to meet up with the noble vampires. Kaname, of coarse finished getting ready before me. Wearing black formal pants and a navy blue silk button up shirt, with a white dragon design on it. Man did he look sexy wearing casual clothes. Well that's as casual as he gets.

I on the other hand, wore something more intricate. Like a black Gabrielle mini dress that came with a small silver belt to hang loosely at my hips and also Steve Madden black satin high heeled sandals. After I was done, I stood up from our bed when I was putting on the heels and went over to Kaname. Accepting his stretched out arm, putting my left hand in his, and using my other hand to wrap it around the arm that we had clasped our hands together with.

With that we both stepped out of our room, only to hear screaming. Both Kaname and I had lifted an eyebrow. What the heck was going on?

"Hanabusa I swear if you don't get out of bed this instant I will call Kaname-sama to do it himself, now wich would you prefer?" this was heard at the other end of the hall, in Aido's room. We both headed over their, to be suprised at what we saw. Kaine was pulling at Aido's feet, while Aido was holding on to the headboard of his bed. **(From Freaky Friday)**

Kaname cleared his throat, immedeatly Kain let go of Aido's legs and bowed to the both of us

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, good morning"

Meanwhile Aido was trying to untangle himself from his bed sheets while saying, "Goodmoring...ugh...Kaname-sama,...god blankets!...Yuuki-sama"

"Aido" With that instant name, Aido straightened himself up and bowed to both of us aswell

"Forgive me Kaname-sama, I was having a delema"

I looked at the blankets that now rested on the floor, I looked surprised at him, "With your bed sheets Aido?"

"Huh, well...you see...-" He was now scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"Hanabusa stayed up all night again" Kain replied monotoniously, and Aido raised up a fist at him "Akatsuki" he mumbled

"Aido, I know it's not easy getting accustomed to our new schedule, but you will have to" I spoke up, looking senseriously at him

"He was up with his trinkets, Yuuki-sama" Kain piped in again,

"You know what Kain..-"

"Enough" It was just one word, but with, oh so much power in it.

They both froze on the spot, "Kain, thank you for the information," Kain bowed and left, Kaname then turned towards Aido, who looked like he wanted to be 6 feet under right about now," Aido"

He jumped, "Yes Kaname-sama"

"Leave" Aido looked shocked and I surprised

"Yes" he bowed and left

Kaname then turned to me, he looked at my face of bewilderment "What is it Yuuki?"

"You just let Aido off?" We both walked back to the hallway towards the staircase,

"Yes"

"Why?" I was still bewildered

He sighed, "Yuuki you make it sound as if I punish him deliberately"

"I know you don't do that, but usually you give him some kind of punishment, even Aido was surprised"

"What a cruel creature you both make me out to be" I think he had meant it as a joke, but what he said made me go into a sad state, and this I noticed had stopped him short

"Don't say that again Kaname you seen how it irritated me last night"

"Forgive me" He pulled me into his arms for a minute until he let me go.

Well not completely, he wrapped his right arm around my waist and put his left hand on my shoulder. So we continued to walk like that, with me leaning on him.

Again we heard screaming, only this time it was from downstairs.

"He what!," This was Kain's voice

"Mhm, you heard me right, Kaname-sama let me go like nothing" I looked up at Kaname, "Well he sounds smug" he nodded "Indeed"

"I can't believe it" Now this turn it was Ruka's voice that came into term

"Aido" Kaname was the one that spoke this time, I chuckled. Everyone, kneeled as we made our entrance

"What will the verdict be, Kaname?" I looked up at him with a smiling face as we stepped down the marvelous stairs

Kaname smirked, and everyone gasped. This cannot end well for Aido.

Aido gulped, "Kaname-sama, I meant no offense, really" he was now waving his hands vigorously in front of him


	4. Chapter 4

UGH! Finally, I've uploaded the 4th chapter to this story! . Quiet frankly, I'm not so into this fic anymore T^T I've lost all interest in it. I don't know what to write next. As it is, this chapter was kinda point less. It's just mostly based on Aido. But eehh...oh well. Here it is. I feel...fairly disappointed in this chapter *smh*

* * *

~~~Normal POV~~~

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Aido muttered annoyingly as he scrubbed as hard as he could on the Porcelain floor.

Ruka laughed, "Now this is definitely a suitable job for you"

"Keep quiet Ruka!" Aido screamed, throwing soap water at her.

"AHHHHHHH! WHY YOU LITTLE BAKA YARO!" She reached to grab him by the ears and started to pull them _**(Stupid Bastard)**_

"OW, OW, OW, OW, RUKA!. I'LL KILL YOU!" He swipped at her and she jumped back. **(From the actual show)**

Ruka pointed her nose in the air, crossed her arms, and walked away to take a shower.

"You should have never messed with her Hanabusa," Kain leaned against the wall

"Did you not see how she almost ripped my ears off or what?" Aido growled at him and continued scrubbing. He had to do the entire hall and the stairs. Kami the stairs!, their were soo many of them at least twenty eight in total. Thank the heavens their was only one stair rail.

"Yes, but you always tell women they are right or else then you will be in a world filled with pain"

"I will not submit to a woman!, especially one that isn't mine!" He barked again, but this time he was on the other side of the hallway

"Your right she isn't your woman, but she's **my** woman, and I don't want you disrespecting her Hanabusa, If you do I would personally recommend that you sleep with one eye open"

All of a sudden Aido was right in front of Kain's face with the brush dripping with water, "Is that a threat Kain?"

"No, it's a warning" Then he walked away leaving a seething Aido behind

"Wow, you seem to be making a lot of enemies lately, Aido" Someone laughed behind him,

"Ya!, well it won't be soo-..." he turned around, only to come face to face with Yuuki, he dropped to the ground and bowed," forgive me Yuuki-sama, I was just riled up, whatwithRukaandthenKain,andthenhisinsults...-" he was cut off short by Yuuki

"Aido, calm down!"

"Forgive me"

"And stop begging for forgiveness, it's beneath you" Yuuki walked passed him towards the library

"Uh...yes Yuuki-sama!" and he got back to scrubbing

~~~Kaname POV~~~

It was so quiet.

Yuuki was off in the library, while I was in our bedroom finishing some papers the Senate had sent me.

Though I was looking straight at the documents, my mind was elsewhere.

My thoughts concentrated on one person only.

**Yuuki.**

This one petite woman has come to change my life so much. I hardly even recognize myself when around her.

She brings out a different side of me. A side that should never be let out.

If for one moment I falter, something dreadful could happen.

Finally I just gave up on the documents and threw them back on the table.

What was the point in working when I could not concentrate.

Maybe a walk will help.

I stepped out of the room and headed down the staircases.

_Scrub! Scrub! _"Ugh!" **Bang!**

"Aido, is their a problem?"

"Huh!...ah, no problem Kaname-sama" he turned around quickly

"Hn" I nodded and headed off towards the library.


End file.
